Living the Dream
by nickjonasandmusic
Summary: The Jonas Brothers are in the prime with their best-selling tour yet. But Nick is experiencing some weird issues on the way. What's wrong with him? Can a girl help him get through it and face his biggest challenge yet to get through and live the dream?
1. Introduction

Introduction

*Nick's POV*

How could this ever happen to me? Why me? Why did it happen to ME? And I don't even know what it truly is, or if I could die from it. I hope we can get back on tour soon…Nick thought this as he and his family was driving to the hospital, a tear running down his cheek. "Nick, stay with me! Stay with us!! Can you here me, man?" Joe asked while they were driving. Nick was slipping away, not having a care in the world that he was going into a coma, glad to slip into the peaceful darkness. "Nick, NICK!?!?! Oh God, no…" Kevin moaned as they pulled up to the hospital, holding Nick's limp hand as they got out.


	2. Top Spot

_*Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my stories! It means a lot to me! Please add me, comment me, review me.*_

_*I have another story idea coming up after this one so if u review, u get me doing more chapters!!! Yay!! thanks again!*_

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"NICHOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOURSELF UP MISTER OR YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Denise yelled down the hallway from the kitchen. _UGH!_ I thought. _2 more hours, please. _I reluctantly got up from my bed to stumble down to the kitchen in our tour bus. Yes, our TOUR BUS. I'm part of a band called the Jonas Brothers, and my older brothers and I are in the prime, playing for our hit tour, When You Look Me In The Eyes. But recently I've been feeling weird...

_Flashback_

_Joe, Kevin, and Nick ran out from their concert. "Man, that was AWESOME!! Great job guys," Kevin said to Joe and Nick while he gave high fives. "BOOYAH!!!" Joe wooped. "Yeah, it was cool," I said, kinda in an irritated voice. "Dude, what's wrong?" Joe asked. "NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed back at him as I ran away, crying. I just went into an empty room and slammed the door behind me, and just sunk into the couch. I felt so...weird. As if I was falling apart and I felt empty, except my hands and feet. They were all tingly. I took another drink of water; my 7th one that day. _Why am I so thirsty?_ I wondered._

_End of Flasback_

* * *

Sorry! I don't like to write super long chapters but if you guys want me to I will! Some will be short, others will be long. It will all depend on my schedule, my emotions of the day, and how much I want to write. Today I've been busy and I'm upset at a friend....he's so mean.....ok l8r ppls!


	3. Diagnosed

_"_Nicholas Jonas, I'm very sorry but you have Type 1 Diabetes," Mrs. Juan said to me. I couldn't believe it; diabetes? I didn't even KNOW what that was. So all I could do was ask her, "Am I going to die?" Mrs. Juan smiled slightly and said, "No, thankfully, it's not that serious at the moment. You just have to keep your blood sugar, called glucose, down. You will have to give yourself shots everyday, but that's because you have to give yourself insulin; it keeps your blodd sugar down. We do need you to stay in the hospital for a few days though, okay?" I just nodded and had tears starting to form in my eyes.

Later that night, I was in a hospital bed, stuck to several machines. One for heart rate, another to help breathing normal, and 2 differen IV's to give me insulin and food, because I didn't want to eat anything at the moment, and the doctors said I HAD to get some type of nutrition. Kevin and Joe walked into my room, holding a balloon basket and a teddy bear saying "Feel Better". "Here you go, little brother," Joe said as they put the stuff by my bed. "Thanks guys," I said while slightly smiling. "Where's Mom and Dad and Frankie?" Kevin said, "They're at Grandma Jonas', so they could learn a little more about...you know...and get some comfort." I just looked down, starting to cry again. Kevin sat on the side of my bed while Joe grabbed a chair and sat on the other side. Kevin grabbed my non-IV hand and looked at me, saying, "Look, Nick. I know it's really hard for you right now, but it WILL get better. This will NOT stop us, you hear? As long as you can manage it, of course." Joe came up and hugged me for a minute, making sure not to touch the wires. I started crying because, well, I just felt miserable. "Shh, it's gonna be okay Nick. And if this makes you feel better," he said while going to his chair again, "We want you to meet somebody tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and started to feel tired...again. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay? Night Nick. Sleep well," Kevin said and ruffled my hair a bit. Joe got up with him and smiled at me before going out of the room with Kevin. I tried to stay awake, but I just sighed and slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Bad Dreams to Good

**Nick's POV**

_I kept on running and running, but the monsters kept on chasing me. I ran until suddenly, i was stuck in a corner between 2 buildings. I pressed myself closer to the wall, afraid of what was going to happen. There were two monsters after me; one was a scary looking man that had a t-shirt saying "Diabetes", and the other was Death itself, clothed in a black cloak and everything. "Come with me Nick, and you'll live a painful life," The diabetic man said evilly. "No, come with me Nicholas, and leave this cruel world. It would end all the pain," Death said to me coyly. I just shook my head at them, but right before both of the bad people to attack me, a bright light came at me from above and yelled, "Live the dream, Nicholas Jerry Jonas."_

I woke up shouting, with three people around me. One was shaking me vigorously, another was dabbing a wet washcloth on my face and neck, and the last just standing there, watching me. "Nick, you okay? It sounded if you had a rough night," Joe said to me, who finally stopped shaking me. "Yeah, Nick, you were mumbling 'no' a lot and twitching and just now you were screaming. Are you sure you're alright?" Kevin said, still dabbing the wet washcloth on me. "I'm oohh-kkkayy guys; nootthhhinng to get wwa-worrrieddd about," I said, stuttering. I was still in shock over my really bad nightmare and the recent diagnosis. "Who is she?" I asked, changing the subject and pointing at the girl who was standing at the foot of my bed. "She's Liz, Nicholas, and she's going to help you. She's the person that we wanted you to meet last night," Joe explained, beckogning towards me.

"Hi, I'm Liz Anderson," Liz said to me, raising her arm to shake my hand. I shook her hand with my non-IV hand quickly and said, "Hey. I'm Nick, as you probably know. Is there some reason why you're here, or is it that my brothers want to hook me up?" Liz laughed at my joke and shook her head. "No, I don't think that's their goal. But I'm one of the new girls at your family's church, and I got to meet Kevin and Joe and Frankie yesterday when they came to church since the tour you guys are doing. They told the pastor what was happening with you, and well, first chance I got I talked to your family. I'm diabetic, too, Nick; type 1," Liz explained, never taking her eyes off of mine. I just went wide-eyed there, going into even more shock. I quickly shook it off, and just stared at her, thinking. I looked at her shoulder-length red hair, her sea-blue eyes, and her slender figure, trying to figure out how she could look or even feel that good and still handle the same thing I was going through, yet I was the one on the hosiptal bed, hooked up to machines.

"Tell me everything you know about...you know...diabetes, and tell me if I can live with it well or not," I said to Liz. She grinned at me, glad that she could be able to connect to me without scaring me to death.


	5. How to Live with This

**Chapter Five**

***Nick's POV***

Once Liz told me everything, she stayed with me and talked to me until the doctors came in. They told me that my sugar level was under control again, but that they would have me stay one more day so I could get their advice and show my mom and me how to give myself insulin shots. Dr. Juan also showed me how to check my sugar level. "You just get a little blood, like this," Dr. Juan told me as she stuck the needle in my finger, "And place it on the tab and stick it in this little device. In a few seconds it should show you how your blood sugar is doing." As we watched the device, it popped up the number 102, a healthy number in my specific range, apparently.

When I finally get back to bed, I know I'm not going to die. I know that I'm going to be alright and tour again, as long as I check my sugar level, watch what I eat, and stay with my music, my lifeline. I even have an idea for a song about this…hmm, wonder what the guys will think. Right before I fall asleep, I keep thinking about Liz, and how lucky she is. _Maybe she wants to be my friend, or maybe she just wanted to help, _I think to myself.


	6. From Good News to Bad

****

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Three Years Later..._

*Liz's POV*

"Seriously? You're inviting me, of all people, to come on tour with you guys?" I ask my best friends Nick, Joe, and Kevin. They've just invited me to go on tour with them on the _When You Look Me In The Eyes_ tour! "Well, we're not exactly inviting you because the tour people say only family and crew workers can come to every concert, so we're hooking you up with an easy job that I think you'll like; assistant sound checker!" Joe explains to me, but the only words I hear are _assistant sound director_...It's my life's dream to become a musician, and this will go great on any application! _Easy, cowgirl,_ I think to myself. _You've got a long way to get to Nick's level. And that stage fright too..._

"So anyway, it's only a part-time job, that way you can hang out with me...us. All you have to do is pretty much help the guys during sound check and you then get Family VIP backstage during the concert. Sound coolio, right?" Nick explains, then starts gulping down yet another water bottle. _I wonder what's the matter with him...should I ask him if his diabetes is acting up? _I think to myself, and I'm about to say something when Frankie, the little cutie, runs up to me and says, "By the way Liz, my mom told me to tell you that you're going to be living in the tour bus with us. I bet Nick will just love that!" Nick justs gives him the evil glare and chases after his brother for teasing him. He picks up Frankie over his head and then walks over and drops him on their couch.

"Nick, Joe, c'mon we have to leave for the interview. NOW!" Kevin shouts going through the front door. "I think SOMEBODY hasn't had his coffee this morning!" Joe shouts at him while he gets his jacket. "Smartass," Nick mummurs to himself, but I smack him because I heard him. "Jerk!" I scold. He just gives me this biggest smile, when I can see his chocolate brown eyes gleaming at me. _Damn, I just melt everytime he gives me that smile. Just how did I get into this mess? Oh yeah, two years ago. That's when I fell for him. I wonder if he feels the same...No no NO!!! He's just a friend!_ My heart and mind battle in my head while Nick sneak hugs me and says, "Later chica. My mom's staying here to keep you company."

"Why is she keeping me company when I can just drive myself home?"

"Because...we'll be back soon and I want to talk to you after this 2-hour interview. See you, Liz."

I just stare after him until he shuts the door, and turn around to see Denise, Nick's mom, looking at me kindly. "You've been a huge help with him, you know that? I just want to say thanks again Liz," Denise says. "Mrs. Jonas, you've told me this almost every week. You're welcome...again!" I joke and laugh with her. We start talking about the tour bus accomodations that I will have. She says, "Joe, Kevin, and Frankie have one side of the bunks, and you and Nick will have the other, leaving us a spare. Anything you want to take with you besides your clothes and essentials and such?" I reply, "If I can, may I take my acoustic guitar and some notebooks? I know you'll have those already, but..."

"Say no more. I know that you're going into a music career. As a mom with a musical family to handle, I completely understand," she interrupts. Then Denise says something about cooking for her boys before they return, and I head up to Nick's room because I know he has a baby piano up there.

I walk into his room; I know his house by heart because I've hung out at their house so many times in the past three years. Plus, I can easily sneak out of my own home and walk the mile to their house. I was lazy and drove my '87 Mustang to his house. Anyway, I just take a moment and look at all of his pictures. One of his whole family at a few Christmases ago, several framed ones of him and his brothers. I laugh at one picture where Joe is getting creamed in a water balloon battle; it looks like it was taken when Nick was only 5. Then I see two new ones I haven't really noticed on his desk before; one of me, Kevin, Joe, and Nick all hanging out in a playground, slightly swinging on a swingset and smiling at the camera. Then there's one I took a year ago and forgot that I gave him; me and Nick side-hugging into my camera, smiling like goofballs. I just feel my heart smiling because that was right before my 16th birthday. Right before my dad and mom went to become lawyers and left me to defend myself, only to buy my Mustang as a guilt gift. _But I love that car anyway. Now, about that song I was writing,_ I think to myself as I walk gratefully to the baby white piano, fingering its magical black and white keys. Keys meant to make beautiful works of art through sound. Meant to make your heart shatter into a million pieces, yet makes your heart sing at its beauty all at once.

I don't even notice the time pass. I'm writing down some ideas in my notebook that I always carry around when Nick rushes up to his room, finally finding me. "Liz, we need to talk," he gushes out of his mouth, his face looking like a bomb exploded 30 feet away. I immediately start worrying, afraid something is wrong with him. "Are you hurt Nick? What's wrong? Did you forget to take your shot?" I question.

"Yes, I took my shot right before we left. No, nothing is really wrong with me. But just turn on the TV; Channel 9," Nick explains as I rush towards the TV, doing his instructions. Right before I get there, Nick tells me he saw a bad car crash on the highway on the way home. He says, "I saw someone you know Liz, in that crash."

"This just in...a fatal 4-car pileup has been caused by a semi-truck drunk driver on Highway 39," the news lady informs as horrific pictures of the accident show up on the TV. _Why is it always those drunk drivers?_ I think to myself, feeling sorry for the victims. The news lady continues, "We now have 4 deaths and 2 severe injuries reported. Those died are the drunk driver, John Smith, an 67-year woman, Amelia Ronalds, and joint attorneys Megan and Peter Anderson...stay tuned for more update..."

But I interrupt her by turning it off. I slowly turn towards Nick, shocked. He looks at me, assessing my reaction, concerned.

I fall into his arms sobbing. "Shh, it'll be okay Liz. I've got you. It's okay. Shh," Nick whispers to me, stroking my hair soothingly as he sits us down on his bedside while I soak his shirt with my tears.

Downstairs, Mrs. Jonas cries out as her husband tells her the news of my parents death.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Dun dun DUN!!!

Comment and review!


	7. A Little Bit Longer

****

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

***Nick's POV***

After we heard the news and Liz's parents' funeral, Liz refused to go home. So she pretty much stayed at our house with us until she could cope. It's been about three weeks now since her parents' death. Unfortunately, we were gone almost everyday with interviews, photo shoots, and now we are kicking off our concert here in L.A. The tour starts in about a week. _I wish Liz could have someone here for her while I'm gone doing band stuff_, I think to myself. I walk into my room, seeing her in sweats, silent tears running down her face as she looks out my window. I put my hand on her, trying to console her.

***Liz's POV***

I'm just staring out the window, too depressed and sucked into my own grief to even notice Nick putting his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it. I jump a litte when he whiseprs in my ear, "You know I'm here for you Liz. Always."

**_One Week Later..._Liz's POV***

I'm still grieving, not talking at breakfast on the tour bus as we head off for a concert in Arizona. I silently eat my oatmeal as the rest of the guys try and act silly, hoping to cheer me up. "Hey Joe, did you know that my first name isn't Kevin, it's Paul?" Kevin jokes. Joe replies, laughing, "Oh, good one Kevin!!!"

"I was serious."

"Really? I didn't know!"

"How could you not know, you're my brother!"

"KIDDING!"

"JOE!" Kevin yells at Joe as Kevin chases him up and down the tour bus, almost bumping into Nick as he sleepily walks into the mini kitchen. He starts frying up some chocolate pancakes, my favorite. "Morning Liz," he greets me. "Hey," I mumble with a full mouth of oatmeal. "I'm guessing you don't want one? I can get some extra sugar to put in it," Nick asks me as he's flipping a pancake with culinary skill.

"No, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not really that hungry," I say as I dump my bowl into the sink, only half eaten. Suddenly, I start seeing two Nicks instead of one, and I weakly grab his arm as I collapse. Thankfully, he catches me. Everything goes black for what seems like a second when I start hearing a worried voice; Nick's.

"Liz, can you hear me? Wake up Liz, c'mon. Can you hear me?" he asks worriedly as I start to wake up. I open my eyes to see his face, his brown curls everywhere. "You fainted for about a minute. I think you forgot to take your shot last night, didn't you? You need to keep eating girl. I know things are hard right now, but you need to keep your strength up, for me, alright?" Nick explains as he sits me up on the kitchen floor. He gives me a drink of water and helps me take my shot because my hands are shaking really hard. "I'm just going to go back to bed. I feel like I have a cold anyway," as I explain as I start going to my bunk, but Mrs. Jonas stops me, hearing my last sentence.

"You think you have a cold, sweetie?" she asks as she feels my head and cheeks. She mummurs, "Yep, you're definitely warm. Do you want to stay on the bus tonight during the concert?"

I nod and she lets me go to bed, where I shut the curtains, giving me a little privacy.

* * *

I wake up to find it's around 5:30 p.m., only 30 minutes before Nick and his brothers have to go to the concert. My curtain shakes a little, and I see Nick's silouette through the curtain. I open it up, seeing him smile shyly at me. "Hey, sick girl," he jokes. I giggle a little, then cover my mouth. I haven't laughed since my parents' death, so that surprised both me and him. "I have something for you," Nick says shyly, giving me one of my notebooks that hasn't yet been filled. I open it, and see a new song in there. "I have some lyrics in there, and I have an idea for the chords to go with it. It's called A Little Bit Longer. Do you want to help me write it?" Nick asks me. I say enthusiastically, "Yes!"

Nick laughs and tells me he has to go. But before he does, he kisses me on the lips tenderly for a few seconds and whispers, "I don't think I will find my dream girl in Australia. She's right here. Get some sleep." Before I can say anything, he waves and shuts the curtains, then walks out the door to his brothers' yelling at him that they won't be on time if he doesn't come out.


	8. Sweet Moments to Become Happy Memories

****

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

***Nick's POV***

During the whole concert, I was in an awesome mood, so I played my hardest for Liz. Joe and Kevin picked up my vibe and the encore was so emotional I wasn't sure no one didn't have any tears in their eyes.

Finally, we got back to the tour bus, where I heard the recording piano being played. It was my song, but Liz got the chords down:

"Got the news today, but they said I had to stay

A little bit longer and I'll be fine.

When I thought it'd all been done, when I thought it'd all been said

A little bit longer and I'll be fine.

But you don't know what you've got until it's gone

And you don't know what it's like to feel so, low

And every time you smile or laugh you glow

You don't even know, no, no

You don't even know."

As Liz played and sang my song beautifully, she added a last verse to the song I didn't even think of:

"So I'll wait till kingdom come, all the highs and lows are gone

A little bit longer, and I'll be fine.

I'll be...fine."

As she held the last note, Joe Kevin, my parents, Frankie and myself all clapped and cheered for her. She spun around, not realizing we were listening. Her cheeks were red as strawberries.

"Honey, that was wonderful! Did you write that?" my mom exclaims. Liz replies, "I arranged the chords and did write that last verse, but Nick," hooking my arm, "wrote the rest of it." My dad turns to me, surprised. "You didn't tell me about this song? Why?" he asked. I shook my head. "I was going to tell you right after I had the arrangement done, but I gave Liz the honor of doing it. I didn't realize she would be able to do it so well, so soon." I explain.

"However, this is still Nick's song. I really had no part in this," Liz interrupts. Joe and Kevin bear hug her, saying at the same time, "No, you wrote it too!" They laugh at their in sync comment, then shuffle Liz into the recording area of the bus, wanting to see how it would sound on the other instruments.

My dad pulls me over to his bedroom. "Nick, this is phenomenal that Liz can write so well, and that we have her....tagging along with us. I know you have feelings for her too Nick, don't lie," my dad lectures me, looking at my surprised look. "However, as your father and your manager, you need to tell me these things, girls and song ideas, alright? I'm fine with both of these, don't worry. Now go do your chore night and off to bed; it's 10 already." I walk off, going through my list of chores since it's mine glorious night to be the macho maid. Good thing we have a free day of riding tomorrow, I think to myself as I grab my water bottle.

* * *

**Midnight**

As I start climbing into my bunk, Liz pops her head out from behind her privacy curtain. "Couldn't sleep?" I ask. She shakes her head. I give her my sympathetic smile and kiss her for a few moments. As I hold her, rubbing her back, she falls asleep in my arms. I smile and gently lay her down on her bed, wipe her hair out of her face, and kiss her forehead. I climb into my own bed and press a button, instantly opening the roof window that's above mine and Kevin's bunks. I'm SO glad I won that rock paper scissors game of who got top bunks, I ponder to myself. I smile and start whisper singing the song Liz and I wrote together.

"A little bit longer, and I'll be fine."

As my last thought to myself as I fall off to sleep, I ponder,_ Truth is, I feel as if I'm the most happiest guy in the world. Who's suddenly very thirsty..._


End file.
